Rhinebeck
Rhinebeck (also known as Village of Rhinebeck) is a village in Dutchess County located in the Hudson Valley section of southeast New York. History On the day before the annual Sinterklaas Festival, a group of Zwarte Pieten warned a boy named Tommy their master was coming for him. Several supernatural sightings were documented around the village. Tommy's father, Wally, decided to take matters into his own hands and hired the Ghostbusters to investigate. Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz went to Rhinebeck to check out the situation. After some time in 15 degree temperature, Egon only found blue ectoplasmic residue outside Tommy's bedroom and snow tinged with psychokinetic energy. He decided to run a sweep of Tommy's room one more time. Egon found the room filled with 'snow' and occupied by the Zwarte Pieten and the Sinterklaas Ghost. He opened fire in an effort to draw the ghost outside towards Peter and Melanie but the ghost became invisible and flew off to the next target's home across the street. After a Red Lightning strike and a scream, Peter and Melanie ran towards the house. While Peter went in from the front door and posed as a distraction, Melanie went around to enter the house from the back and trap the unwitting ghost. She was briefly stalled by the family's dog. Melanie trapped the ghost and saved the girl before she was completely fed on. After some digging, Egon later found out the entity was the ghost of a recently deceased fireman who played the part of Sinterklaas for children every year. Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.15). Egon says: "... And it turns out that "Sinterklaas" was simply a recently deceased fireman who used to play the part for children." Known Residents *Tommy *Wally *Sheriff Frank Kelly *Sinterklaas Ghost **Formerly a fireman *Burt Higgins Wally (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.2). Wally says: "Burt Higgins. Lois Campbell, even the Hutchinsons - they've all seen things, too." *Lois Campbell *The Hutchinsons Trivia *The first panel on page one of Issue #11 depicts the intersection of Mill Street and East Market Street in Rhinebeck. A Pequod's is seen. *The interior of the Rhinebeck Village Police Department is visually inspired by the interior set of the Kingston Falls Police Department from the movie "Gremlins" *Wally's house, where Sinterklaas and his Black Peters first manifest, is located on Chestnut Street, in Rhinebeck's historic district. *On the Rhinebeck Reporter newspaper to the side of the stairs in Wally's house is the headline "IBC Kills Old Woman" taken from the Daily News from the movie "Scrooged" starring Bill Murray. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #11 ***Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 ****Mentioned by Egon Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12" (2014) (Comic p.3). Egon says: "The strikes have been heaviest in the city, diminishing to their lowest point just past Rhinebeck..." ****On page six, there is a photograph of the slimed house and article about missing children. References Gallery Rhinebeck02.jpg|Chestnut Street Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations